Romeo and Juliet: Opposites Attract
by QueenLea
Summary: Just my version of Romeo and Juliet. It was a class assignment so I decided to post it. Not all characters are included. Only Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Tybalt, Paris, and Benvolio. Hope you guys enjoy it.


Saleaqua Winston

Dr. Lobley

12-9-14

Period 4

Rome and Juliet: Opposites Attrract

_There she was, eyes widened, posture shifted, stopped by an unwanted scope that pointed directly in her direction. Her gaze met with his as he adjusted the lenses and zoomed in a bit but was utterly intrigued at what his eyes came across. Her eyes glittered just like the stars did whenever he looked at the night sky. The dress she wore hugged her curves caressing her body into a sweet melody that played over and over in his head. She was his dream woman. An entity who's value couldn't be match with a sum of gold. A recipe for disaster because she was his next target._

Earlier that day Romeo stopped by Mercutio's hideout for his next mission. It was a lovely day in Verona, the year was 1837, and Romeo was a wildfire that couldn't be stopped by anyone or anything. At least, that's what he thought. Mercutio was gathering another list of Capulet wenches for Romeo to put an end to once in for good. Mercutio never liked the Capulets and the Capulets didn't like the Montagues so Mercutio always found a way to hurt the Capulets regardless on whoever gets caught in the cross fire. He knew Romeo was perfect for the job. By the way his pecks stood out whenever he held his chest high, making women turn their heads just to get a glance at what they knew they couldn't have. His eyes were one of his prominent features just as his devilish smile. He used his eyes to soothe a women's heart by relieving the stress that built up between their legs letting them relax and not hold together what was meant to be spread open. He used his smile to sweep them of their feet as they stumble back and forth singing tunes as they make their way the bedroom. The next morning he's gone without notice leaving a broken heart left behind.

"Romeo my good man, Come today I'm going to give you your next list of lady loves las." Mercutio said. "(Sigh) another list of worthless women." Romeo said. "You have the tendency to pair me with wenches who are not even of decent quality. I don't even know why you set me up with these peasants when my love for Rosaline still bothers me. Just let me weep in privacy for once." "But Alas, I hate seeing young Romeo upset over a minor piece of candy when there are so many of them. Not to mention all the different flavors ehh?" Mercutio said. "I suppose so," Romeo said blankly. "Besides your next lady love awaits at the Capulets Masquerade ball they're having tonight. Her name is Juliet and Benvolio and I were planning on going to so you might as well tag along with us. Plus, you wouldn't want to miss Benvolio's dancing would ya las?" "Hmph I suppose not," Romeo said with a half-smile. "Then come, we don't want to be late," Mercutio said. "Of course we don't," Romeo said sarcastically.

"Darling you look mighty fine this afternoon." Paris said while stroking his hands through Juliet's hair. "You're such a charmer Paris," Juliet said snottily while removing his hand from her hair. "Sweetheart I told you to call me husband and it seems to me like your tense." Paris said. "You should be excited about tonight's Masquerade ball. There will be dancing, singing, and it'll give us time to work on us." Paris said as he wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist. Juliet didn't respond but just rolled her eyes and lost herself in his embrace. A tear fell from her eye as she stood there. "Why me," she said under her breathe. "Did you say something dear?" Paris said. "Nothing," Juliet said. "Let's just get ready for tonight."

Meanwhile, a couple hours later Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio finally made it the Capulets Masquerade Ball. Mercutio knew Montagues weren't supposed to be there but his ego did seem to always get the best of him. What Mercutio failed to mention was that he didn't have Romeo bed with all those women to make Romeo realize that there were more fish in the sea. Hell if he did he would've been doing it himself and would've done a better job than Romeo quite frankly. He just couldn't do this job because the women he chose for Romeo to bed with were past lovers of his hated enemy which was Tybalt. Mercutio couldn't stand to even look at him without making a slight remark. They've had quarrels before in the past but after Tybalt pulled a stunt and bedded with his significant other in Mercutio's bed Mercutio wanted Tybalt to suffer. So he got a list of Tybalt's old loves and even current ones and planned to play with the hearts of all to make Tybalt feel how he felt. The problem was that he couldn't bed with them because it was too obvious. He needed someone that you wouldn't expect such actions to come from and Romeo was the person who came to mind. He knew he could persuade Romeo into doing so since he was so gullible to fall in love with Rosaline but Mercutio's plans were at a standstill when Tybalt found out what's been going on with his past lovers. Tybalt seemed hurt by it but not tremendously so Mercutio decided to find someone who Tybalt loved with all his heart which was his cousin Juliet. So, when Tybalt finds out what happens between Romeo and Juliet that would be the breaking point and Tybalt will finally get what he deserves. Unfortunately Mercutio didn't know that Juliet was the daughter of lady Capulet and Lord Capulet and if they were to find out they would all be in a sticky situation.

"I can't believe we actually got in." Romeo said. "Well young blood we have on our disguises so as long as we don't take them off will be fine." Mercutio said. "Besides we are here to have fun eh? So as long as we have fun one will notice." Mercutio said while snapping his fingers to the music. "I don't know Mercutio," Benvolio said. "I'll just sit here and make sure no one gets suspicious." Mercutio glances at him, "Aye you're no fun las." Mercutio says. "And to think I was excited to see that dance of yours ehh but if not I'll just go mingle with the ladies. Mercutio looks at Romeo, "go see to your lady love las," Mercutio said. Romeo nods and goes off to find her.

Meanwhile, Juliet and her husband Paris are having the time of their lives, or at least that's what they wish they were having. "Come sit on my lap Juliet, Paris said. We haven't talked all night. Is there something wrong?" "No there's nothing wrong." She said with a fake smile then sat on his lap with hesitation. "So Juliet," Paris said. "When are you going to give me your all?" He said with a devilish smile while pulling her dress to expose her cleavage. "Were married so I don't see what the problem is." Paris takes his finger and gently drifts it down her curves. Juliet pushes him away while saying "because I don't love you," and then storms off crying. Paris was left speechless.

After storming off so quickly Juliet doesn't pay attention to where she's going and stumbles across a fine gentleman. Well more like crashes into a fine gentleman. "Oh my so sorry ma 'dam are you ok?" The stranger said. "Oh yes but it's my fault for bumping into you sir." Juliet says as she dusts herself off. The stranger helps her up and when their eyes meet they are astonished at what they see before them. There she was, eyes widened, posture shifted, stopped by an un-wanted eye that starred directly in her direction. Her gaze met with his as he rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't just his imagination. Her body was flawless. Not to mention the way her eyes sparkled just as the chandelier that hung above them in the ballroom. "Would you care to dance?" The stranger said as he reached for her hand and gently kissed it. "I would love to." Juliet said followed by a courtesy. They danced almost all night and talked for the rest on the evening. There they were on Juliet's balcony hand in hand. Juliet loved to look into the strangers eyes. They were sullen, confronting, and eased all the troubles Paris was giving her. She rested her head on the stranger's chest. He was warm and she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. "You know miss," the stranger said. "We've been chatting all night and I don't even know your name." "My name is Romeo and what's yours?" He said. "Romeo?" Juliet said. "Such a nice name for a fine gentleman." "My name is Juliet." "I am the daughter of Capulet and Lady Capulet.

"What!" Romeo says as his hearts drops then steps away from her. "I have to go," Romeo says as he tries to walk with quick movements to the door. "No, don't leave Romeo." Juliet says as she grabs his arm. "Please Juliet I have to leave." Romeo says while pulling her up then plants a soft kiss on her lips. "This is not a good time to be …, "HALT!" Tybalt says as him Paris storm in searching for Juliet. "Who makes all this noise," Tybalt says as he glances at the stranger Juliet is with. "Who is that?" Paris says angrily. "My name is Romeo my good friend," Romeo says casually. "And you are?" "I am Juliet's husband!" Paris says enraged with anger. "Doesn't look like it to me," Romeo says with a smile. Juliet giggles but stops to keep a straight face. "Enough!" Tybalt said. "First you have the nerve to lie in bed with all my past loves then think you can get away with my dear cousin then break her heart just like the rest!" "And you." He points at Juliet. "You are nothing but a worthless whore!" Juliet growls back, "call me what you want but you know I never loved Paris so why do you think I'm with someone else." They stop at the sound of footsteps coming their way. "Romeo…..Romeo… come on las it's time to go." Mercutio hollers, "Benvolio says the Capulets are getting suspicious and…oh my." Mercutio stumbles across the room they're all in. "I think I'm in the wrong place." Mercutio says smugly and draws his sword. "Romeo go!" Mercutio says as he grabs Tybalt's attention. Romeo nods and sweeps Juliet off her feet then jumps off the balcony and lands into the bushes. "Now where were we?" Mercutio says. "Ahh we were on Romeo screwing your little filthy wenches weren't we?" Tybalt laughs then starts to fight Tybalt.


End file.
